Kicked Out of the Bar
by Alexander Arnell
Summary: Like American Graffiti and Dazed and Confused. This is 1 chapter from an action comedy novel of a conflict between groups of Midwest teens during a winter’s night in 1976. Cruising, Hot rodding, Drag racing, Romance, Fight, Crash, Life changing decisions


**Kicked Out Of The Bar**

Jeff said, "Hey, Al you doing alright?" "Yep" Jeff signaled for Bill the Bar tender to come to him and said, "Another pitcher of Bud, my good man. Bill without a word took the empty pitcher that Jeff had place on the bar to refill it from the Tap. Jeff watched Bill leave and said, "He's not much of a talker is he?" Alban replied, "I guess not?"

Jeff turned to face Alban. Alban said, "Can you believe it? We are drinking in a bar like grown ups?" Jeff said, "I know, shush here he comes." Bill placed the pitcher in front of Jeff. Slowly Bill counted out and collected the required cash for the beer to silently retire.

Picking up the pitcher Jeff topped off Alban's drink. Alban realized Jeff wanted to talk therefore, he said, "How's every thing going at the store?" Jeff slowly shook his head and said, "Every thing is going fine. I'm working six days a week for the old man. After an awkward pause Alban said to Jeff, "You got any thing planned for tomorrow?" Jeff sighed then said, "No it's my only day off so I plan to just sleep, I really need it. So, tell me Al what are you going to do after you graduate high school?" Alban said without hesitation, "I'm going to ISU. I'm going to study to become a teacher. What about you? What are you planning to do?"

"I'm not going to college that's for sure," Jeff replied. "I hate school. No, I plan to just work for my old man. He needs me. He has these big plans where he retires and I will take over the furniture store. I guess that's alright. Dad and mom have always made a good living with the store. I guess I shouldn't complain because I'm set for life. Alban interjected, "If so, why do you say it like that?"

Jeff look around as if he were afraid someone might over hear what he was about to say to Alban. Jeff leaned forward and said, "I really want to be a race car driver. I would like to race the big time, say a rail or funny cars like Big Daddy Don Garlits. But, I guess that is just a pipe dream."

Jeff turned around as Alban looked up to see who had walked into bar. Alban half expected the police to enter to arrest him and the other under age drinkers. Alban was relieved to see it was just four other high school kids partaking in the generosity of Bill and his after hours bar.

Jeff smiled at the group for only a moment until he realized who they were. Jeff spat out, "I'll be God Damned. It's them rich bitches in the black Trans Am. What makes them think they can come into my bar and drink? Alban grabbed Jeff's arm and said, "There not doing any thing, let it go." Jeff violently pulled his arm away from Alban completely ignoring Alban's plea.

As Jeff jumped off the stool he had seated himself on he inadvertently knocked it over to a loud crash. Everyone in the bar looked up at him to try to understand the commotion. The driver of the Trans Am immediately recognized Jeff and said. "Well, if it isn't the jerk in that shitty looking primer gray duce. The driver stood back up as Jeff stomped towards him.

Jeff now standing toe to toe with the driver poked him in the chest and said, "You got a lotta nerve coming in here. Why don't you go hang out in one of your rich bitch houses like you are supposed to, you some bitch. The driver batted away Jeff's hand and said, "I can go and do what ever I damn well please. You better like, get use to it because, I'm going to rub your sorry ass in the dirt some day when you're working for me. The driver turned to his audience he brought with him to see them laughing at his wise crack. Before Jeff could retort, Vinnie walked up behind Jeff and said, "What's the hassle man."

One of the driver's friends said, "You're the hassle you low life greasy haired red neck." His statement produces raucous laughter from the Trans Am group. The driver turned towards his friends to join in on their laughter with a giant belly laugh. With his attention lost, Jeff took the chance to punch the driver in the jaw with a right hand Jab. The punch knocked the driver down flat on the floor.

The Trans Am group all leaped on their feet. John and Bam jumped out of their chairs to run to Jeff's aid. As John and Bam ran to the fight the driver quickly picked himself up to seek his revenge. Before he could completely stand up Jeff attempted to strike him again when, everyone froze in place from the sound a large bang. All heads turned towards the bar to see Bill the bartender holding a baseball bat.

Bill yelled, "We will have none of that. You boys leave here now or they will never find your bodies. This joint is connected and we don't put up with that shit here." All eight of the combatants just stared at Bill. Bill threw open the part of the bar that allowed him to exit his area and said, "I'm not telling you twice as he raised the bat over his head." All eight ran out of the bar.

Alban looked at Denny who looked back at Alban. Alban looked at Von who said, "I'm not going out there with Jeff and those idiots. I told you tonight I don't care any more. Jeff's always getting me in trouble and I'm not going to have that anymore."

Alban looked a Denny. Denny said, "Don't look at me I'm a lover not a fighter. They all turned towards Greg. Greg just turned around to face his beer and said, "I ain't going out there I don't like any of those ass holes no how. Right Dan?" "What?"

The other Greg returned from the rest room and said, "Where did every body go?" Denny said, "Who knows, who cares? Sit down and buy us another round." Greg replied, "Don't mind if I do. No wait, I thought you were buying?"


End file.
